fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/Papa's Golden Customers
Qualifying Rounds; Round 13: Kahuna vs Iggy | Nevada vs Cherissa ''' You decide who classifies the final stages of the tournament. ---- Hello everyone! This blog is my first tournament, so I am new to do this. My tournament there will be groups into divisions, but if there will be an order, and there will be a qualifying round. For all the characters involved. The format is as follows in the round of 32 previous male characters where the winner qualify to he next round, but worst winner (that with little difference) faces a fixed opponent in a round of play-offs and the winner of the first play-off are faces a fixed opponent in a second round of play-off and the winner qualify to the final rounds; and 34 female characters, where the winners qualify, except for the worst winner (that with little difference) faces a fixed opponent in a round of play-offs and the winner qualify to the final rounds. In the final phase will be the system that everyone knows. The characters entering the final stage I will determine by drawing, like fighting, to which exceptions already know. (In this tournament not participate Papa Louie, Joy not is a regular customer and Santa) Well. Let's get started !!! = Matches = Qualifying Round Round 1 * 1A: Xolo (2 votes) vs '''Marty (4 votes) * 1B: Xandra (2 votes) vs Bruna Romano (4 votes) Round 2 * 2A: Mitch (9 votes) vs Gremmie (2 votes) * 2B: Janana (9 votes) vs Skyler (1 vote) Round 3 * 3A: James (5 votes) vs Nick (9 votes) * 3B: Yui (8 votes) vs Trishna (6 votes) Round 4 * 4A: Sarge Fan (9 votes) vs Big Pauly (5 votes) * 4B: Julep (11 votes) vs Lisa (4 votes) Round 5 * 5A: Hank (3 votes) vs Taylor (7 votes) * 5B: Boomer (3 votes) vs Penny (6 votes) Round 6 * 6A: Hugo (5 votes) vs Brody (6 votes) * 6B: Wendy (7 votes) vs Sue (3 votes) Round 7 * 7A: Chester (2 votes) vs Cletus (8 votes) * 7B: Akari (9 votes) vs Rhonda (1 vote) Round 8 * 8A: Franco (5 votes) vs Foodini (4 votes) * 8B: Crystal (4 votes) vs Clover (6 votes) Round 9 * 9A: Georgito (3 votes) vs Professor Fitz (8 votes) * 9B: Edna (5 votes) vs Ivy (11 votes) Round 10 * 10A: Matt (6 votes) vs Kenji (5 votes) * 10B: Clair (3 votes) vs Ninjoy (9 votes) Round 11 * 11A: Greg (7 votes) vs Gino Romano (0 votes) * 11B: Radlynn (8 votes) vs Olga (0 votes) Round 12 * 12A: Duke Gotcha (1 vote) vs Chuck (6 votes) * 12B: Olivia (2 votes) vs Mandi (5 votes) Round 13 * 13A: Kahuna vs Iggy * 13B: Nevada vs Cherissa Round 14 * 14A: Jojo vs Alberto * 14B: Perri vs Ember Round 15 * 15A: Whiff vs Wally * 15B: Quinn vs Shannon Round 16 * 16A: Little Edoardo vs Connor * 16B: Sienna vs Maggie Round 17 * 17B: Tohru vs Yippy. Play-offs * PO: Worst Winner vs Vicky * PO1: Worst Winner vs Austin * PO2: Hacky Zak vs Winner Play-off 1 Round of 32 The draw already realized but only males because the girls have another format, so I'll draw them until they finish the 17 rounds. And that way you can make the draw for the girls. These will be the clashes: Round 1 * 1A: Allan vs Kahuna/Iggy Round 2 * 2A: Doan vs Greg Round 3 * 3A: Rico vs Whiff/Wally Round 4 * 4A: Mayor Mallow vs Brody Round 5 * 5A: Johnny vs Sarge Fan Round 6 * 6A: Kingsley vs Cletus Round 7 * 7A: Robby vs Nick Round 8 * 8A: Roy vs Little Edoardo/Connor Round 9 * 9A: Pinch Hitwell vs Franco* Round 10 * 10A: Carlo Romano vs Marty Round 11 * 11A: Steven vs Matt Round 12 * 12A: Rudy vs Chuck Round 13 * 13A: Cooper vs Mitch Round 14 * 14A: Timm vs Taylor Round 15 * 15A: Deano vs Professor Fitz Round 16 * 16A: Tony vs Jojo/Alberto * = Worse Winner at the time. Note: How the draw is made before it was discovered missing a male character, the worst winner will have to face the play-off, to confirm your opponent already drawn. Example, if the winner between Kahuna vs Iggy turns out to be the worst winner, and has as its opponent in the next phase to Allan, the winner of the match Kahuna vs Iggy has to face first against Austin, but if it turns out that Austin is the winner play-off,advances to the second play-off against Hacky Zak, and if Austin also won him Hacky Zak, the opponent will be Allan are Austin and not the winner between Kahuna vs Iggy. Images Qualifying Rounds Round 1 File:Round 1a.png File:Round 1b.png Round 2 File:Round 2a.png File:Round 2b.png Round 3 File:Round 3a.png File:Round 3b.png Round 4 File:Round 4a.png File:Round 4b.png Round 5 File:Round 5a.png File:Round 5b.png Round 6 File:Round 6a.png File:Round 6b.png Round 7 File:Round 7a.png File:Round 7b.png Round 8 File:Round 8a.png File:Round 8b.png Round 9 File:Round 9a.png File:Round 9b.png Round 10 File:Round 10a.png File:Round 10b.png Round 11 File:Round 11a.png File:Round 11b.png Round 12 File:Round 12a.png File:Round 12b.png Round 13 File:Round 13a.png File:Round 13b.png Category:Blog posts